conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinokta
Cinokta is a fairly Earth-like planet in the star system of HIP 1931 (also called "Cinokta"). The planet itself is governed by the Democratic Republic of Cinokta and is a major player in the Galactic Republic. With only 7.1 billion native inhabitants, Cinokta is rather small in terms of population, but are the leaders in science and technology throughout the Alpha and Beta quadrants of the Milky Way Galaxy. History Note: all dates are in Earth-years Ancient History *4.6 Billion years BCE **Cinokta was formed. *4.5 Billion years BCE **Ancient Humanoids sweep the galaxy, planting specific genetic sequences in the DNA of early life throughout the galaxy. Planets seeded include Cinokta, Earth, and just about every other habitable planet in the Alpha quadrant. *500 Million years BCE **The first animals appear on Cinokta. *300 Million years BCE **The first mammals appear. *5 Million years BCE **The first Cinoktans (genus, not species) appear. *1 Million years BCE **Fire, the wheel, and stone knives have been invented. *300,000 years BCE **Bronze is discovered (it occurs naturally on Cinokta in metallic form), but not smithed. Language develops. *200,000 years BCE **The first empires are formed, currency is developed. *215,000 years BCE **Iron and steel are discovered and harnessed. *215,000 - 100,000 years BCE **The arts flourish, science stagnates. **At this point, Cinoktans have copper, bronze, iron, steel, lead, gold, and silver for metals. Some experimentation is done with mixing them, but not much progress is made. They do have crude batteries that are used for electroplating, similar to Earth's "Baghdad Battery". While science stagnates, culture flourishes, and a renaissance-like world lives on for 85,000 years. *100,000 - 0 years BCE **Violence erupts from the slow growth of rebellious factions. Cinokta enters a period similar to Earth's Dark Ages for 100,000 years, with people banding together in clans, each clan having its own claim of land and resources. Current Era *100 - 142 CE **42-year war, in which the world is divided into 8 world superpowers. *150 - 1500 CE **The sciences flourish. *200 CE **Discovery that the world revolves around the sun, development of laws of planetary motion (Kepler's laws on Earth). *500 CE **Chemists discover that matter is made up of smaller particles (atoms) that have a positively-charged nucleus, a cloud of negatively charged particles, and a lot of empty space. *550 CE **Development of a periodic table of elements *567 CE **Development of laws of motion and gravitation (Fg=G(m1m2/r^2)). *600 CE **Calculus is discovered. *647 CE **Electricity and magnetism are explained. (Faraday and Maxwell's equations.) *676 CE **Electricity and magnetism are united. *702 - 715 CE **Development of special relativity, general relativity, quantum mechanics. **Particle accelerators are built to test the laws of physics. *804 CE **A unification of all four forces is discovered. **String theory proven (in some form or another). *1056 CE **The first warp flight. *1069 CE **Colonies set up on Cinokta's moon, other planets in system. *1113 CE **Warp 2 barrier broken. *1168 CE **Warp 5 achieved, major expansion and exploration occurs. Solar System To be added to later Category:Planets